Chloe Bear
by Exotos135
Summary: AU requested by adventuremaker16. The bears meet up with an alternate version of Chloe, who is half-human and half-bear.


**(The Forest)**

Grizzly Bear, Panda Bear and Ice Bear walked through the forest, with Panda looking absolutely terrified, Grizzly being overjoyed to be there and Ice Bear being Ice Bear. "Here we are, the forest! A vast place filled with marvelous plant matter and unique and amazing animals!" Grizzly stated as he read a pamphlet stuck on his foot. "At least, that's what this pamphlet laying on my foot says."

Once they stop to get a break, Panda said, "Grizz, why are we even here?"

"I told you back at the cave: I figured some fresh air would do us some good, so we're taking a little stroll." Grizz answered, taking the time to give Panda an affectionate noogie before adding, "Don't worry, once we finish, we'll go back home where you can go online and do your online stuff."

"No, that's not the reason why I don't like this place, though it's a good point now that you bring it up." Panda replied, looking at the bushes as he added, "I get the feeling we're about to find something unsettling or even dangerous!"

"Don't be silly, Panda, there's nothing dangerous or unsettling in the forest!"

Grizzly's statement soon came into question when the bears heard something move through the bushes, making more and more noise as it got closer, making Grizz get ready to attack, Panda to hide behind his brothers, and Ice Bear to be Ice Bear. Then, without warning, a small person came out of the bushes and ambushed the bears...and by that I mean it went to them and started smelling them.

The person had paws like a bear, and also had a pair of tiny fangs protruding from the left side of her mouth. The person was a girl with brunette hair and fair skin, wearing a beige rag that covered her body.

"Ahahaha! Stop smelling me, it tickles!" Grizzly pleaded, making the girl stop and run away. "Wait! I didn't want to scare you!"

The bear got up and, completely against Panda's warnings, went after the girl. He managed to find her cowering next to a tree, which she tried to climb once she spotted the brown bear.

"Hey, little girl, I didn't want to scare you. You see, me and my brothers wee taking a stroll on the forest for some fresh air when you scared us and started to lick us." he told her, completely unaware that the girl wasn't listening, "So, how about we try this again? Hi, I'm Grizzly."

The girl gave up on climbing up the tree and turned to Grizzly, who extended his paw towards her. She gave him a high-five, and the bear gave her an affectionate noogie. "That's the way!" Grizz said before grabbing the girl and taking her with him.

He returned to his brothers and released the girl, who stood shy and paralyzed as the bears looked at he.

"She looks like a mix between a bear and a human." Panda stated in surprise. "What is she doing all alone in the forest?"

"Ice Bear wants to adopt her."

"Good idea, and in the meantime we can try to learn more about her!" Grizz remarked.

"And maybe find out why she looks like a mix between a bear and a human?" Panda reminded with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, that too!" Grizz then turned his attention to the girl and told her, "Hey little girl, wanna come with us to our house?"

The girl was completely perplexed by what he said, but she decided to go along when she saw the bear wasn't hostile. She got on top of his head and gripped tightly with her paws.

"I like her already!" Grizz cheerfully blurted.

 **(At the Bear-Cave)**

Panda checked for human-bear hybrids on his computer while Ice Bear made lunch and Chloe jumped on the couch while Grizz watched and extended his arms to catch her. "Remember, you can trust me! I'll catch you if you fall, but still, try to not jump too high!"

An instant later, the girl jumped too high and fell right into Grizz's arms. "What did I told you?"

"Alright, I can't find anything to help us with her." Panda stated in frustration as he continued to scroll through the articles, "I found articles about half-scorpions, half-dragons, and even one about a half-gem boy, but there's nothing about half-bears."

"Just keep looking, Panda, you'll find something eventually!" Grizz suggested.

"I've been looking for a half-hour already!" the black and white bear complained, "Have you managed to get her to say anything?"

Grizz stopped, put the girl down and said, "Now that you mention it, I haven't really heard he say anything. Hey, little girl, can you talk?"

The girl is completely silent. "I don't think she can talk."

"Oh, come on!" Panda slammed his face on his desk, "Well, check her up and see if we can find anything about her identity. It might help us find out if she has a family or not."

Grizz nodded and he immediately spotted the girl's collar. It read "CHLOE" in big, bold red letters.

"The name "Chloe" is written on her collar." It didn't take long before Grizzly proccesed what it probably meant. "Hey! Is that your name, little fella? Chloe?"

The girl immediately undestood Grizz once he uttered "Chloe", and she eagerly nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe!" Grizz cheerfully greeted as he grabbed the girl and gave her a tight hug, "I'm Grizzly and those are my brothers: Panda and Ice Bear! Say hi guys!"

"Hi guys!" Panda awkwardly uttered, before remembering what he was supposed to do.

Ice Bear simply lifted his paw and moved it in the style of british royalty.

Once introductions had been done, Grizz asked, "Now tell me, you can't talk, can you?" as he put the girl down, who shook her head in response.

Grizz scratched his chin and immediately got an idea. "Well, follow my lead: B."

Chloe hesitantly repeated. "B."

"U."

"U."

"RR."

"RR."

"I."

From here on, Chloe got a bit more excited to repeat. "I."

"T."

"T."

"O."

"O."

"Burrito!" Grizz enthusiastically shouted while doing jazz hands, or jazz paws in his case. "Now repeat that!"

"Burrito!" Chloe shouted, repeating Grizz's movements.

Grizz laughed and gave Chloe a hug as the girl laughed and Ice Bear served lunch. "Oh, lunch is ready!" Grizz exclaimed. "Panda, you can continue your research later, it's time for lunch!"

"I wasn't getting anywhere anyway."

The bears and Chloe went to the table and started eating their lunch, though Chloe grabbed her from Grizz's. "Burrito!" she said as she pointed at the pancake.

"No, that is not a burrito, that's a pancake." Grizz explained.

She took a bite out of it, but didn't quite like the taste, so she tried to grab the honey from Grizz's head. "Burrito! Burrito!"

"Oh, you want the honey?" Grizz took the honey, then the pancake, and poured some of the honey onto it and handed it back to Chloe, "Here you go."

The girl got off Grizz's head, landed on the floor and started eating her pancake like an animal. "We should take her out for a walk." Grizz nonchalantly suggested.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Panda replied, glancing at the girl and back to her brothers, "I mean, she's pretty...unique."

"Yeah, so unique, in fact, that we should let everybody meet her!" Grizz replied before quickly eating his food.

"How did you even get that idea!?"

"I don't know, great ideas just come and go without warning!" Grizz then got off his seat, grabbed Chloe and took her with him to the door. "To recognition, and beyond!"

Grizz left, leaving behind a frustrated Panda and Ice Bear. Panda quickly finished his food and Ice Bear devoured his food before the two immediately went after Grizz.

 **(At the park)**

Grizz ran around with Chloe up in his arms, extending her arms and laughing as the wind blew in her face. It wasn't long before the nearby couples noticed him and started to panic, only to go "aww" when they saw Chloe.

The pair continued to have fun through the park, throwing rocks, falling down grass, accidentally bothering picnic couples into leaving the park, and much more. By the time they were laying on the ground, exhausted from all the fun, Panda and Ice Bear arrived and went to them.

"We're too late!" Panda exclaimed in shock. "I told you we shouldn't have stopped to give an entire street worth of people autographs!"

"Ice Bear can't help being as popular as his brothers."

Panda went to Grizz while Ice Bear went to Chloe, and they lifted them and took them back to the cave.

 **(Back at the Bear-Cave)**

Grizz, sleeping on the couch, slowly woke up and yawned before noticing Panda and Ice Bear looking at him. "Oh hi guys, what's up?"

"We had to bring you and Chloe back to the cave when you two fell unconscious at the park!" Panda answered in both worry and frustration.

"Hey, now that you mention her, where's Chloe?" Grizz asked as he looked around.

"She's sleeping on the floor."

The bears turned to the ground and saw the hybrid girl sleeping peacefully like a baby. "So, hey Panda, did you manage to find anything about her hybridness?"

"No, like I told you last time, there's nothing on half-bears. And what's worst, I haven't been able to find anybody who could be her parents." Panda explained with a defeated sigh, "What are we supposed to do with her?"

Grizz yawned and got off his bed before saying, "Well, her collar has no last name, and we can't just send her back to the forest. We could do what Ice Bear suggested and adopt her. What do you guys think?"

"Ice Bear wants to be brother of weird human-bear hybrid." Ice Bear stated.

"Well...I guess we can deal with it, and besides, there's nothing else we can do." Panda remarked.

"Great, we'll give her the news when she wakes up!"

And, by a complete and pure coincidence, Chloe slowly started to wake up after Grizz said that. The bears immediately noticed and surrounded the girl, who opened her eyes to see the bears looking at her again.

"Guess what, Chloe, we're going to adopt you!" Grizz stated before grabbing and lifting Chloe, "From now on, you will not only be our little baby bear sister, but you'll be known as Chloe Bear! Do you like it?"

"Burrito!" Chloe shouted in agreement.

"Chloe Bear it is!"

Grizz started to spin around to make Chloe laugh in enjoyment, which were soon joined by Ice Bear for some reason. Panda, being the only one not spinning, went deeper into the cave and came back with a camera. Upon seeing it, Grizz stopped spinning and immediately realized what Panda wanted to do.

"Great idea, bro!" Grizz stated before turning his attention to Chloe. "Come on, Chloe! Let's take our first family picture together!"

"Burrito!"

Grizz and Panda went to the couch and sat down to get ready for the photo, while the still spinning Ice Bear went to the camera, stopped where he was and got ready to set the camera to auto-shoot. Once he finished setting it up, he went to his brothers and sat next to them.

"Everybody say burrito!"

Everybody said the word and put on big smiles...except Ice Bear, who didn't say or do anything, and Chloe, who shouted "Cheese!" instead as the camera took the picture. Once that was done, Grizz helped Chloe set the picture on the fridge, and everybody looked proudly at it before resuming their day.


End file.
